


Bad Impression

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all very confusing to the Doctor.  Well, one of them, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble for [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/) #180: Impression  
> . Based on the 2007 _Children in Need_ skit.

“Right, just settle down now… Oh, excuse me, so sorry…. What?!”

This lanky git – why was he in the TARDIS?  Why did he keep flinging himself manically across the console, and how did he know what all the levers and knobs did?

“What have you done to my TARDIS?  You’ve changed the desktop theme, haven’t you?  What’s this one – coral?  It’s worse than the leopard skin.”

Klaxons.  Two TARDISes indicated, but only one there.  A paradox to prevent, and this skinny idiot going on about a kettle and string.  
   
“Who are you?  Oh.  Oh no.  You’re… a fan!”  



End file.
